I hear you have a little crush
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: “Well Evans…word has it…you have a little crush,” Potter said theatrically. He grinned at me as Sirius spoke with mock curiosity, “Oh, oh James…who in the world might that be?” I watched Potter smirk as he said,“Well Sirius…apparently…it’s me.”L/J ONESHOT


_**A/N: This is my third one-shot. Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and not me...in any way**_

* * *

**I hear you have a little crush**

Today, is the day I've been dreading my whole life. Today, the one person I spent the best of three years hating finally has the ammunition he's always needed to thoroughly embarrass me.

Today, James Potter will finally get the better of me.

"Good morning Evans," a deep, amused voice said.

Contrary to popular belief, James Potter and I are not on a first name basis. We may be Head Boy and Girl. We may even get along. We might actually be friends. But the name James has not escaped my lips once in our Six Years, One Month and Seven Days at school together. On principle alone, I think we stick to last names.

I looked up slowly from my History of Magic textbook. I could feel the warmth in my ears and the heat in my cheeks. Not for the first time, I cursed my red hair.

"Hello Potter," I greeted in my most composed voice. Perhaps, there was the slightest chance Sirius Black hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

He sat down noisily. I noticed in mortified silence that he seemed to have the attention of the half full classroom of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Seventh Years. I shouldn't have been surprised. Potter gets more attention than half the school when he walks into a room. When he's with me, he gets more attention than anyone else in Hogwarts. People in this school have a sick fascination with our interactions. It only got more perverse when Dumbledore decided to place us in the harsh spotlight that comes with being the Head Students at this school.

Potter was leaning on the back two legs of his chair. I wished fervently that he would fall off. He was torturing me. Did he know? Didn't he? Could I live without the utter humiliation of him knowing for a few more precious hours? He was eyeing me with an expression I hadn't seen in a long time and my mortification increased. He had the cocky, arrogant look of the Potter from two years ago. Before he'd gotten his act together, grown up a little. To my complete despair, I found that it was rather attractive now. His hazel eyes glowed with amusement behind his glasses, the crooked smile on his face gave his features the presence not unlike that of a famous celebrity figure. He was in a word, gorgeous. I felt myself cringe inwardly at my thoughts. Why, oh why was life so cruel? Did I really have to go and give everyone the satisfaction of knowing they were right when they assumed I would fall for him eventually? Did I really have to like him?

Though we had been sitting there almost five minutes now, he was yet to speak. He did not make the usual attempt at small talk. He just sat there, watching me, his lopsided grin infallible, the casual rocking on his chair, cool. I hoped furiously for a bout of vomiting or lethargy; anything that might excuse me from class. I determinedly focused my eyes on the book in front of me.

" _To Wizarding Europe's dismay, Grindelwald had rose to power, menacingly, abruptly… "_

"Hey Evans, do the homework?" he asked, interrupting me from rereading that blasted sentence for the fourth time.

"Yes, did you?" I replied, stiffly raising my head to look him in the eyes. The hazel orbs were playful, cheeky. They were everything I wanted to despise but instead, they were melting me. Making me want to stare for as long as I possibly could.

"Evans…Evans?"

His hand was waving in front of my face and the smile had gotten wider. I felt myself blush harder.

"What? Uh…did you say something?" I mumbled awkwardly. My hand tightened around my quill. I so infrequently got nervous. I was usually as confident as him, sharp and precise in my retorts, focused and skeptical when listening during a conversation.

"I said, do you think Binns finally thought he ought to pack it in and retire?" he repeated, his mouth twitching.

"Considering he's been a ghost three years and doesn't show any signs of losing interest in boring us to a similar fate…unlikely," I replied, suddenly feeling relief wash over me. If Sirius had said anything, Potter surely would've brought it up by now. I chuckled and he laughed too, the same knowing smile still all over his face. Suddenly I had second thoughts. Surely, Sirius couldn't have been kind enough to spare my feelings. I cursed the boy's good looks, irritated at my friend, Marlene for falling for his wicked charm. I knew she had been the weak link. Dorcas has had no interest in Black since they dated briefly in Fifth Year, but Marlene melted the moment he'd cornered her in the courtyard yesterday. At least she'd had the decency to feel guilty and warn me. At the very least I was prepared for humiliation today. Suspiciously, I peered at Potter who was looking over at his friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately, their faces were blocked from my periphery so I failed to decipher the silent communication between the three friends. All I did see was a flicker of a knowing smile from Remus and an excited grin from Peter.

Binns had floated in through the blackboard while I was watching Potter and he immediately began to drone on about the Grindelwald's influence over Bulgaria and its neighboring countries. I would've found it interesting, only I'd read the chapter several times already. Grindelwald's war was similar to the one we had going on as we sat in class. Lord Voldemort had similar ideals and so this was useful information to know. The problem with Binns is that he makes no lesson or topic, remotely engaging. Just as I was preparing to rest my head on my hand and drift off into sleep, an interruption in the form of Sirius Black entered the classroom.

He stood casually, but there was something about his stance that was wildly appealing to any girl with eyes. I couldn't really fault Marlene or Dorcas for ever being infatuated with him. I myself had crushed on him briefly in Third Year but he'd never really noticed. He had dated a select, elite few of the female population at Hogwarts, Dorcas being among them. He had a look of indifference on his handsome face and his lopsided smirk was almost identical to that of Potter's. He looked lazy but in an elegant way that commanded attention.

"Sorry I'm late Mr.Binns, I got lost," he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes and a slow, devastating smile on his face. I heard Angela, the Hufflepuff seated in the front row, by the door give a loud sigh of appreciation. He seemed to be the only one who didn't notice her adoring eyes on his haughty face.

Mr.Binns glanced from the spot on the back wall he'd been staring at to Sirius, opening his eyes wide. He seemed shocked that there was anyone in here at all.

"Very well Mr.White," he said absent-mindedly and gestured vaguely to the seats before carrying on with his lecture. It didn't seem to matter to the oblivious Professor or anyone else that this excuse made absolutely no sense considering Sirius had been in this school for over six years and he had an uncanny knack of being anywhere faster than even the people who knew some of the shortcuts. Sirius' grin was terribly amused as he sauntered down the aisle to find an empty seat. With every step, I felt dread consume me. Without even looking, I could hear Potter sitting up straight, and the grin on his face seemed inevitable. They took such pride in lateness, detentions, mayhem. Potter, who had admittedly been far more well behaved this year, seemed to greatly appreciate the fact that he could live vicariously through his best mate's reckless abandon for life. Sirius inched slowly down the aisle at what seemed like snail speed, ignoring most of the people trying to catch his eye or smile at him. He winked knowingly at Marlene who glowed red and looked at me immediately. I felt dread seep through me for the fiftieth time today, as his gaze rested on me and darted happily between Potter and myself. I tried desperately to glare at him but he just smirked as he walked past us, ruffled Potter's already impossibly messy hair and took the seat behind me, beside a quiet, very red, Hufflepuff girl.

"Alright Prongs…Evans?" he said teasingly. Potter had a similar look of smugness on his delighted face and I suddenly knew what was about to happen. It took all of my self control not to smack my head repeatedly on the surface of the oak table in front of me.

"So Evans," Potter began, not caring about the fact that we were right in the middle of class. I could see people starting to pay attention to us rather than the completely spacy ghost teaching us. How is it that Dumbledore doesn't realize what goes on in this class? Not only does no one pay attention…but also, lives are ruined!

"A little bird told me something very interesting last night…" Potter continued, looking at me with that horridly charming, crooked smirk on his face. I kept my eyes to the front, refusing to acknowledge the two boys who now had their full attention aimed at me.

"What was it Prongs?" Sirius answered playing along, using that ridiculous nickname.

"Why Padfoot…shouldn't you know? It was a _Black_bird after all…" Potter replied, a smile in his voice.

Sirius laughed in a bark-like way and I heard him say, "Pathetic James…"

Good. Maybe they would turn against each other.

No such luck.

"And so, this little bird had heard from another bird, something very interesting. Something that involved you…and me."

"Why Evans, don't you want to ask what it was?" Sirius spoke up with mock curiosity.

"Actually, I'm fine thanks," I replied stiffly, pretending to write down notes.

There was a lull of silence until Potter spoke again.

"Evans, you're not writing anything. You're just scribbling on that parchment…" Potter said amusedly.

I blushed visibly and crumpled up the paper. "Well, that's what I meant to do…alright?" I snapped. Perhaps if I act angry, he'll spare me.

"Well since Evans doesn't want to know…how about you Hill?" Potter asked turning behind him to the girl sat beside Sirius. I couldn't help myself; I inclined my head slightly so that I could see her in my periphery. I know the boys had noticed, but thankfully chose not to comment and instead carry on their humiliating charade. Sarah Hill looked astonished that she was being addressed. Perhaps she was astonished they knew her name. I don't know. All I know is; currently, I loathe Sarah Hill.

"Well, Sarah?" Sirius asked in his softest, most coaxing voice.

"Uh…uh…I...I suppose I want to know," she stammered, turning a deeper crimson than I ever had and looking at her lap. I wonder if he learnt her name specifically for instances like this one.

"There we are…finally, someone who interested in this wonderful piece of information," Sirius said before I heard the scrape of his chair as he pushed it on to the back two legs.

Oh how I hope he falls too!

"Well Evans…word has it…you have a little crush," Potter said theatrically and there were a few whispers around the room.

"Quiet down class," Binns said, before ignoring us altogether and continuing his lecture. I bit my lip hard, pretending to read my textbook. In my periphery I saw Potter's expression change. It's the one he makes when he sees I'm getting embarrassed. As much as he enjoys the few chances he gets to make a fool out of me, something tells me he feels guilty for doing so. It didn't stop him for grinning like a madman when Sirius spoke again with mock curiosity.

"Oh, oh James…who in the world might that be!?"

They were enjoying this too much. They were taking sick pleasure in watching me squirm. If they kept this act up much longer, I doubt I can keep myself from screaming.

"Well Sirius…apparently…it's me."

He'd done it. James Potter had finally taken the opportunity to fully and completely embarrass me in front of a good portion of people. I ignored the whispers and gasps and concentrated very hard on breathing. How could he do this? Suddenly I felt beaten. I didn't want to give him a nasty retort, so we could get into another one of our squabbling matches. I just wanted to leave. I let out a bitter chuckle, which shut everyone up in surprise.

"Well Potter, you found me out. I finally succumbed to all those manly charms you kept talking about," I tried to joke but my voice was dull and lacked animation. I could feel the stares on me. Finally, I looked at him, showing him full on how I felt. Let him bask in my humiliation. To my surprise, he didn't look triumphant. He looked suddenly put out, as if this situation had taken a turn for the worse. Apparently he hadn't planned for me to get upset. His concerned eyes met my empty ones. I needed to leave or I might cry.

Turning my head, my hand shot immediately into the air. Miraculously, Binns saw it and called on me.

"I feel ill Professor, I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing," I said solemnly. He must've believed me, because I think I was very pale and tired looking.

"Oh yes, very well Miss Eppins...do go," he said and continued talking as I gathered my stuff up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Evans…" I heard Potter whisper softly as I left the room shakily, never giving he or Sirius or any of our spectators another look.

I roamed the corridors in a trance. Why had I not been enraged at his behavior? Where was the feisty, argumentative Lily Evans that everyone came to know and expect? I wish I knew myself. All I could think about was that now he knew that I returned the feelings he claimed to have for so long but it seemed like he didn't have them anymore. It seemed like he'd reverted to his cocky, arrogant ways as a sign to show he'd won. I did want to go out with him, only now he had the upper hand. The chase was over: only the predator had lost interest in the prey. My cheeks were dry, but my eyes felt watery and unfocused. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the tears when suddenly, I heard a deep voice calling out,

"Evans! Hey Evans, wait up!"

I turned slowly and saw Potter hurrying to catch up with me, his unruly hair bouncing in all different directions. He had a look of worry on his face and suddenly everything became very comical to me. His hair bouncing as he ran, me on the verge of tears. It was all so dramatic, unnecessary. I realized that there was no need for these complications and burst into relieved laughter. I laughed hysterically, clutching my sides as he reached me, skidding to a halt. His expression was now one of confusion as he watched me laugh and slowly his face twitched into a smile and he laughed with me until I wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes and straightened up with a sigh.

"You're barmy aren't you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled and nodded, suddenly shy.

"I'm sorry about that in there Evans…" he began, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly. "I, sort of thought it might be some kind of joke, so I…thought I'd embrace that." He looked like he felt very stupid and he ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to flatten it. I've noticed that he only does that when he's embarrassed or nervous.

"Why would you think it was a joke?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

He shrugged and looked away. "I dunno, I thought maybe Marlene and you had cooked up a plan to make me look dumb you know?"

"But Sirius was the one who told you."

"Oh I know that, but he got it out of Marlene and I dunno, it just seemed pretty unbelievable," his eyes raised from the floor and looked at me. I noticed they looked invitingly warm.

"I wouldn't try to make you look dumb Potter…you do-"

He cut me off and finished what I had intended to say. " Do a good job of that myself?"

There was a moment of silence before we both chuckled again. He smiled at me and my cheeks felt warm.

"So is it true then?" he asked, rather shyly taking a step toward me.

"After that performance?" I joked.

He laughed and stepped a little closer. "Seriously Evans…do you like me?"

I peered at him through my eyelashes, suddenly feeling very shy around him. It felt strange considering neither of us had any problem telling each other how we felt about each other before this moment.

"Well that all depends…" I said, taking a tiny step to him. There were only inches between us now.

"On what?" he asked breathily, his head leaning down to look at me.

"If you still like me…"

He laughed, his signature lopsided grin returning to his face as he put a hand on the small of my back.

"I don't think you need to ever doubt how I feel about you…Lily... It hasn't changed since Fifth Year," he whispered with a small smile.

I felt my face starting to light up, my mouth curling into a happy smile.

"Well then, yeah…James…I like you. I really do, arrogance and all."

He laughed and tilted my chin up to his face.

"Good to know," he muttered before kissing me softly on the mouth. We separated after a moment. I felt strangely electric after, I felt as though I might implode with happiness. The incredible smile on his face made me sure that he felt the same way.

"So what do you say Evans? Go out with me?" he asked laughingly, exaggerating his cockiness and pulling me in close.

"Yes," I whispered into his chest, snaking my arms around his neck and getting on my tip-toes to kiss him again.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!!**_


End file.
